The Chosen
by AngelOfTheDarkness21
Summary: Hidden under the shadows lies a secret organization that is harnessing the ultimate power. What is this power? Well it lies within few trainers who can help it reach it's full potential. And Team Shadow wants that power for world domination. Friendships are questioned, loyalty is strained and no one is safe. Can our heroes protect the world and themselves from destruction?
**The Chase And Team Shadow Grunts**

 **Footsteps**. That was all that could be heard under the cresant moon in the large deep forest. It was too silent tonight, as if the nearby pokemon could sense the danger looming over them. They were all hiding.

Her heart was pounding against her chest as she ran away from the the men chasing her. The wind was whipping through her black hair and every once in awhile a tree branch would whack her in the face, scarring her face even more.

The team that goes by the name of Shadow. They were like the once feared Shadow Triad in the Unova region. Hidden by darkness, strong enough to challenge the strongest gym leaders and even the elite fours. Their leader was said to be more powerful than the champion. The reason for their immense power is due to the fact that they don't steal pokemon, instead forming strong bonds with them. Because the pokemon's trust in the already powerful trainer, they become a dangerous pair. The pokemon are just as corrupt as their masters. Everyone knew of them, but anyone who had ever seen them either was vowed to silence or had disappeared.

They were who were chasing the girl, after something they assumed she had. Something that held more power than any mega bracelet, ring, or stone. And it wasn't an object. It was something inside of all trainers. But very few can unlock it. She was one of those few the possess the gift. She also knew how to find others like her. And because of that, she was wanted. Team Shadow seeked power, the ultimate power, and she was the key.

They had found her, and she had battled her hardest. However, in the end, all of her pokemon had fainted during her earlier battle with a member of the suspicious group, and being extremely weak physically herself...she didn't stand a chance. So she ran as fast as she could from the terrifying grunts, trying to keep herself from being taken.

She fell to her knees, tripping over a fallen tree branch. They were right upon her then. She knew there was no other way. If she didn't she'd be taken by the mist feared organization in the region.

She reached inside herself to find her gift. It was time. A blinding light flashed and shone from the girls right arm, revealing an exotic and confusing design with intricate symbols the reached up to her elbow. One sign showed on her hand, and she called upon her best friend, her spirit partner for life.

"Zebstrika!" A bolt of lightening cast down to the earth, knocking the grunts over. They stumbled, shell shocked. They snapped out of it quickly though and resumed their composure. They had their pokemon ready in their hands.

The girl stood up from her position on the ground as gallops were heard in the distance. The Electric-type was present within the next few seconds, standing by her side. They stood as one, and you could see obvious sparks surrounding them. The power that radiated from the pair made the grunts shudder. Two of them left, disappearing into the darkness. The other one stayed, deciding to try their luck. They called out their last pokemon (she may have lost the pokemon battle before, but that didn't mean they didn't take any damage) Aerodactyl. She smirked. She had the obvious advantage.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge i-" before the grunt could finish the sentence, the lighting bolt came down on the rock/flying type pokemon hard and fast. Almost immediately, it sank to the ground, the pain from the force of the move making it hard for the Aerodactyl to move. It was already weakened from the other battle, and without any help from his companions pokemon his chances of winning the battle were low.

Both the trainer and his pokemon realized that in that moment. Both were uneasy and unsure. And then they were gone.

The girl frowned, turning towards the Zebstrika. They both regarded each other with mutual respect, the kind formed after all the trials they had been through together. He stared at her with accusing eyes, and she sighed. The danger was rising, and she had been trying to avoid it for years now. She had to gather them all...before it was too late.

"It's time to find the others."

* * *

 **A/N: So This Is An SYOC. And Yeah. Be Descriptive, And I'm Only Excepting 3 Main Character Ocs. Everyone Else Will Be A Villain (You Can Be A Main Villain) Or A Side Character. Also, I have one more character to introduce, so...look forward to that. And If You Decide You Want To Be Shipped Or With A Certain Character, Please Tell Me. Don't Be Shy Lol. I wanna see where your shipping mind's go.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Outfit:**

 **Personality:**

 **Pokemon Team:**

 **Pokemon Partner (Has To Be Only One Type, No Legendary Pokemon. I guess.):**

 **Crush/Love Interest/Shipped or No Ship?:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Extras:**

 **Please Submit! (SYOC CLOSED)**

 **\- AOTD**


End file.
